Dance with the Devil
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: Giratina was banished. But why? And what happens he thinks about revenge, about a second chance? A revolt that the likes of the Legendaries and the world of Pokemon have never seen...


Dance with the Devil

Me : Well, I was reading the Legendary pairings that had Giratina in them, and somehow the story just kind of was made in my mind through the names. And it's insane. The pairings shall fully revealed later, but here is one : one-sided 51Shipping. But for a bit of irony, there are no pairings that actually involve Giratina.

Arceus : An Anime Fangirl does not own Pokémon nor anything else mentioned/referenced here.

- Dance with the Devil -

- Part of the Past -

He sat there looking at the desolate world that he had complete and total control over. Ghosts, silver forms of the dead floated around him, but none went too near him; if anyone of them angered him, he could easily (and _quite_ literally) wipe them out of existence.

Thoughts ran slowly in his mind, steady, like a beat to music. His defeat, ironic as it may be, haunted him - reminding him of what he could have had.

It was a conundrum to say the least. He had no emotions; no feeling of joy nor sorrow filled him. Though he use the knowledge of them masterfully (even Arceus himself forgot that Mesprit had never given him emotions in the first place) he almost fooled himself into believing that he had desire.

Was he able to want something without emotions?

Well, possibly. Mesprit didn't embody willpower; that was Azelf. The emotions of anger, bliss, nor grief were not known to him though actually experiencing them. But desire… could he have that?

Intelligence wasn't a problem. You could have knowledge and understanding without emotions nor willpower; computers prove that.

But… where did desire fall in? In emotions? Or in willpower?

He then took a different route and thought about the actual definitions of the two words. Emotions were perceived mental sensations; willpower was the ability to consciously make decisions.

So, in reality, willpower (and therefore, desire) was powered through the mind, not the heart. He only needed to have the intelligence to make a decision (which he obviously had.)

His defeat played through his mind's eye, and he realized where he had went wrong. Some of the mistakes could be called amateur at best. Others were just things out of his control. But his initial plan was fine. If Murphy's Law wasn't in play, he could have won.

He smiled; he no joy filled him like would have in someone else. He understood where he went wrong; and a plan was turning the clogs in his mind.

He had to make a few calls, and break many a Pokémon's will and mind. But that to be expected. No one ever got very far in the terms of conquering if they didn't stab a few people in the back.

Just look where Arceus is now.

He let out a roar, it was deafening. It was everything that he was; sharp, cruel, and horrifying. The spirits scattered in fear of the Dragon of Death.

They thought that he was part of the past; to be forgotten.

How wrong they were.

"You!" he yelled at a small ghost of a Skitty. The cat cowered away, shaking.

"Y-y-yes my lord?" she meowed softly, closing her eyes. She wished that she was anywhere else but here.

"Call up Noxin and tell him to come here." he said, glaring at the small kitty.

The Skitty nodded and floated away as fast as she could.

Giratina smiled a grin that would drive people to insanity. But it had no soul to it. He did it for the sake of it. Like everything else that he did.

The Renegade, the Dragon of Death, the Rebel… returns.

And there shall be no mercy for those who stand in his way.

**Me : Dudes… this is so short it feels… wrong. I make so much LONGER chapters… this is not even four pages long! This isn't right! THIS CANNOT BE!**

**But apparently I cannot force myself to write anymore… but still… **

**But anyway… I noticed that I cannot find a story about how Giratina was banished AT ALL. **_**Nothing**_**. It was shocking. So, I would like to retell that tale in my me-ish fashion. **

**I really like to expand on topics in the Pokémon world, and this will (hopefully) explain some things. Maybe yes, maybe no. I hope so. **

**Anyway, you know the drill. Review and all that jazz. **


End file.
